Paths of Memory: Out of the Past
by Mirror's Mirage
Summary: the Signers, Leo and Crow venture down into the bowels of the hospital heeding a warning from their leader, who lies injured. Can Suzume really be connected to Yusei's past? DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge:Almost Cyrogenic

Legacy of Memories

**In my posts you'll see characters who don't exist in the show. Also a note on eyes: I've decided to give each shape a name so you know what I'm talking about.**

**Yusei's eye shape: Egyptian pentagon.**

**Jack's eye shape: Australian slanted rectangle.**

**The Twins(Luna and Leo's) eye shape: child bow (like the bow and arrow)**

**I've updated this chapter. please read and you'll get Sign Two as soon as I type it. (I've written it out)**

Prologue :Almost Cyrogenic

Mid December, the 14th, 10:48pm

High above New Domino City, in the chilly and cloudy night skies, the snow fell in thick droves on the city and the surrounding country. But it is not N.D.C. where our story begins. Instead, let us descend from the wintery torment of the heavens and glide across the snow-filled air to look over the winter-held forest below, extending more than a hundred miles outside of New Domino's boundaries.

Five miles away from the city we see (from our bird's eye view) a deep mahogany streak racing across the frozen white ground. Snow lay on the forest floor, drifting from the darkened night skies, the snow landing on branches and occasionally tumbling down into snow drifts, which the bike swerved around.

Allow your viewing bird (the bird that is you), to coast downward and fly alongside the cycle, your little bird head (of which ever bird you choose, preferably one that can fly fast and will not be attacked by other vicious more savage birds) cocked to one side.

A girl, a young woman really, about eighteen or nineteen years of age, comes into our line of sight. She is slumped over the holodisplay on the strange Duel- Runner as it raced through the snow covered forest, seeming to be careful of its rider condition, the cycle's computer constantly scanning ahead for danger as the AI system turned on the thermal vents.

The sleek chrome plating is a rich chestnut hue shot through with thin raised violet lines. It was designed like a racer, no straight edges, all curves, the rim (front) like a deadly arrow cutting through the air. A deep crevice called an air chute ran around the bike's exterior from rim to stern(back).

The four thermal vents were installed into the arch curving three feet over the seat and its five foot, eight inch tall occupant in an attempt to warm the frozen girl. From the arch, two skid-like contraptions extended to meet her arms, set with handle grips, the spinning wheels flashing silver three inches above the snow, looking to be of pulsing light.

Its rider didn't look as sleek or well-kept even to your avian vision, her chestnut helmet set on her head, unkept bubblegum pink hair accented and streaked with mahogany on the edges tangled and oily. There were bags under her eyes, bruises on her coffee-almond skin, revealed by the winter-inappropriate sleeveless yellow tank covered by an ankle length black-leather coat. Her face was wide but not too much, slightly heart-shaped. A frozen trickle of blood ran from the base of her skull to pool in her left eye, sealing the lid shut.

You fly a little higher, to just below her eye level, to see better.

The holodisplay beeped and a view of you appears on it. The cycle appeared to be providing visual for the blinded portside (left) and was assisting with the steering. Her right arm was tucked into her torso, tightly wrapped by a long scarf.

Her functioning right eye was the Egyptian pentagon shape, silver-blue like an aquamarine, bright, focused and filled with a mixture of emotions: pain, sorrow, anger, exhaustion and determination. Her bare fingers flexed on the grips, not staying in position for too long for fear of freezing.

She pressed her blue lips together in an attempt to warm them a bit, opening her mouth to speak. Before she could, the glass visor of her helmet covering the upper part of her face flashed blue, tapping into her thought patterns as it was programmed to do at times like this. "Don't worry," said the computer in a chiming child-like female voice.

"New Domino City is a mere 3.2 miles away now." The electronic chiming startles you and you nearly fall out of the air and take flight, but your human curiosity commands you to stick around.

The battered and injured girl nodded, regretting it instantly. She winces as the gesture induces pure agony, bolts of pain tearing through her skull as a migraine explodes in her head, making her see stars. The cycle turned down the lights on the seat as her vision swims. For one heart-stopping second, the bike tilted dangerously in the air, but she quickly managed to right herself.

"Would you like to increase speed and engage the sky mode? There's an excellent hospital in the city."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "NO HOSPITALS!" she half-shrieked, her voice raspy and croaking, slightly startling you.

"Forgiveness!" the computer cried. "My apologies! I will engage the autopilot, miss. You really must rest."

"Where will you go?" she croaks back at it as if it was living, staring at the screen. Hearing another voice, even if it was the voice of an AI, was a comfort to her.

"Somewhere safe and warm. No hospitals, no people," the computer assures her. "For your safety, I will engage the force glass barriers and release maximum cloaking and shielding in sky mode and increase heat."

As it spoke, shimmering energy descends from the arch covering the rider's seat and the girl's entire body as the arch rises 2.5 feet, still arching over the seat. The cycle hummed as two vents clicked open, light emitting from the mechanics inside. Heat filled the pod in response to the falling body temperature and it rose further into the air over the snow laden trees.

* * *

_11:10pm_

The cycle whirred as it coasted into the now open door of the deserted and abandoned warehouse, hacking into the system once again and shutting the cheap metal automatic doors of the disused loading docks. It chundered slowly up the ramp and into the surprisingly warm interior of the building, as its rider napped at the command post. "Organic life-form internal temperature is at 95.6 degrees and rising." the computer chimed, attempting humour. It worked and the girl chuckled dryly. Cheered, the computer continued.

"Anyway, we're here!" A narrow beam of light shot from the cycle's top arch ring as a young duel monster girl spiraled into being and posed. "Ha!" she declared, a hand on her hip and another pumped in the air. She was blue skinned with flowing white hair like the light and a yellow tunic reaching to her knees, going barefoot. She looked as if she was seven or eight and had big sky blue eyes. She glanced around, using the cycles exterior zoom focusers (cameras). "Suzume, wake up. It looks like this an old storage house. According to my scanners, there's a lot of crates here with old blankets."

Suzume sighed in relief, closing her one functioning eye and leaning back. "That's good, Elva. You picked a good place."

"There's an opened crate right next to you," she added helpfully, pointing to the left side of the bike.

"Thanks for pointing that out," Suzume chuckled, leaning over and prying the lid open with her good arm.

"Just doing my job!" Elva replied, saluting army style.

"As you always do," she replied, pulling out a blanket and draping it over herself. "Now, is the new medical programming all set? I have the tempgrades* in the storage compartments."

"Yup! Uh...I mean...yes, ma'm!" She clenched a fist, drawing it horizontally in the air across her chest in another salute. "As soon as your internal temperature is stabilized, we'll complete a medical scan and fix you up!"

"Good," Suzume nodded, sounding drowsy. "But can you do the scan while I sleep? It's...." A large yawn interrupted her as she stretched."...late." she finished.

"Of course! Elva floated close, looking over her creator and charge as her right eye fluttered closed. "Don't worry, Suzume. You sleep sound and we'll figure this out."

Prologue End

**_Hope you liked the intro! This is my first post so please review! Questions will be answered! Who is Suzume exactly? Where does she come from? What purpose does she serve? How she receive such terrible wounds? Find out! _**

**_Also tempgrades is temporary upgrades, you know like attachments._**

* * *


	2. Sign One A Girl in the Snow

This Takes place 20 years after the original Yugioh

Sign One: The Girl in the Snow

**_NEW _****_DOMINO_********_CITY_********_12-15-2032_********_3:15 pm_**

You (the bird) coast down from the skies, unable to contain a safe viewing distance any longer, eager to see the red and white Duel-Runner up close. You're gliding right by the rim (front) of the bike, watching the wheels spin. You fly in reverse as the Runner speeds up, weaving through the traffic of the streets, trailed by a light blue moped and an army green runner. The red Runner's rider has a thoughtful expression in his midnight blue Egyptian pentagon eyes, two saddlebags secured on either side of the arch above. You fly overhead, seeing the moped and green Duel-Runner pull up beside him.

"Hey, Yusei," the other rider called." Do you think we have everything?"

Yusei Fudo, the Duel Champion of NDC for nearly seven months, nodded. "Yeah, we have all of the decorations and some of the canned foods we need. Right, Leo?" He looked sideways at Leonard Sawatori, an aspiring young duelist who had idolized him ever since they'd first met.

The turquoise-haired boy nodded, glancing down at the box strapped at his feet to the moped. "Yup, I'm pretty sure we have everything..." He pulled out the list Akiza had written up and scanned it. His hands were covered by blue gloves and he also wore a white winter jacket with thick blue pants.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Leo," Yusei cautioned as they stopped for a traffic light.

"I will," Leo promised, keeping an eye on the other vehicles as he went down the list of crossed off items. "Yeah...we got everything....Ack! We fergot the wreaths! She specifically asked for the wreaths! Big ones!"

The light turned green."Damn!" Saiga muttered as they revved their bikes (or scooters). "I knew we forgot something!"

"I thought Tanner and the others were getting that," Yusei argued, huddling in his own blue winter coat as the wind blew the snow drifts into little whirlwinds.

"They're in charge of house decorating," Saiga explained.

"I know a good place!"Leo piped up from Yusei's right. "Follow me!"He zoomed ahead, trailing snow in his wake.

"Suddenly," Yusei muttered as he followed him around a corner, "I have a bad feeling about this." Saiga hummed in agreement.

* * *

_3:20 pm_

Suzume, the nomadic duelist, found herself being thrown into the snow by warehouse invaders. They'd snuck up on her when she was asleep. Her broken right arm in its makeshift splint, burned, shooting pain through the shattered bones.

"This is a nice Duel-Runner," A tall man in a long dark cloak pushed the Runner out of the warehouse followed by six others, grinning at her, but with not very friendly grins." I think I'll keep it,"

"Give it back!" she protested, lurching to her feet, shivering even worse now with cold snow on her skin.

"It's not like you can duel for it," the leader chuckled. "Not with your broken arm and all."

"Leave her alone!" Elva shouted, projecting herself as she reached out and touched one of the gangbangers. Electricity flashed and he crumpled to the snowy ground, unconscious. The others yelped.

"Even better!" the Runner jacker enthused.

"I'm warning you!" Elva snapped, clouds of blonde hair rippling around her face as if she was an ancient spirit. "Release me or suffer! Go away!"

The leader laughed and was caught by surprise when a long metal pipe crashed into his skull. He was forced to release the bike, staggering backwards. "She warned you!" Suzume snapped, wielding the makeshift staff with skill.

"You won't get away with this!" one of the blue haired gangbangers declared, as they all drew lead weighted batons from under their coats. "Get 'er!"

* * *

_In a back alleyway... __3:25_

"Leo, we've been wandering back here for a while," Yusei called. "Are you sure about this?"

Leo stopped the moped, glanced around and then winced, looking back at his older companions. "I think we're lost," he admitted sheepishly.

"Of... course," said Saiga, sounding resigned as he and Yusei sweat-dropped.

"We could retrace our route," Yusei suggested from behind him.

"Good idea," the ex-pro duelist agreed as they both turned to leave followed by an embarrassed Leo.

Their departure was interrupted by a loud clang echoing through the alleys, the sound of metal ringing against metal quickly followed by grunts of pain and indignant shouts and yells. The sounds of conflict further drew their attention as a feminine cry of dismay and agony rang out next, carrying forth on the air, the voice's owner mocked by dark chuckles.

Yusei revved his Runner, his midnight blue eyes darkening in anger as he whirled the cycle around with the expertise and liquid grace that accompanied all his movements. Tearing through the snow pass Leo and Saiga, he heard the ex-pro-duelist follow, warning Leo to sit tight and stay out of trouble as the younger duelist protested.

He ignored their argument as he roared down long alleys, turning once at a right corner and twice at two lefts before nearly passing a wider alleyway behind an old warehouse. He stopped the bike just around the corner, peering into the backway to assess the situation.

He took in all in a glance: a large man passed out in the snow face down being ignored by his comrades, two of whom appeared to be guarding a sleek chestnut coloured Duel-Runner as three others mercilessly piled snow on top of a helpless girl lying in the snow, very much awake. All the thugs were wearing the same basic uniform of long dark winter coats complete with hoods or hats.

The girl with chestnut streaked bubble-gum pink hair rose from the snow, shivering but shouting furiously as she swung a long metal pipe in her ungloved left hand, catching one in the jaw with a heavy whack. Yusei noted her right eye, sealed shut with some sort of red goop.

The attacked thug cried out in pain, tumbling into the snow, the girl's opened eye flashing with battlefire despite the cold and the broken right arm she tucked into her side, the arm that was rippling with the colours of blue, green and black. No doubt her left hand was freezing from the cold of the pipe. She kept her attackers in the sight of her one eye, circling them.

Yusei's eyes narrowed as he revved the bike and roared into the alley, skidding to a stop again as he turned sharply, sending snow flying at the thugs. The girl swerved around her attackers, dodging the snow and moving towards the Runner that most likely belonged to her.

She swung the pipe into one thug's skull, letting him crumple to the ground at her feet. At that moment another, much younger, girl leapt from behind a row of trash cans as attacked, her fists flashing as she hit with deadly rapid-fire accuracy.

He too crumpled and hit the snow, unable to move. "Hey! What gives!? Why can't I move!?" he shouted, his voice muffled. He was ignored.

The three remaining thugs were distracted from the torment of their victim, turning towards the newcomer as he stepped off his bike, taking off his helmet and tucking it under his arm. "Leave her alone," he ordered quietly, his normally calm eyes dangerous with the promise of retribution.

Leo and Saiga arrived behind him. Saiga stayed the young boy with a hand as he too dismounted and went to stand by Yusei as backup.

"Leave her alone?" the thug who was obviously the leader sneered, folding his arms. He was bigger and taller than Yusei, with thick brown hair, sticking from under his gray skullcap, his eyes an uncomforting tunnel black, his face rugged and harsh, a thick black leather coat hanging from his frame.

* * *

Suzume was freezing cold and hungry, her strength dwindling rapidly. She shivered next to her Synchro-Cycle, holding the pipe like a sword as Elva muttered to herself, peering from behind their makeshift barrier, keeping an eye on the thugs who had seemed to have forgotten about them. "You're using the chameleon program," Suzume said to the AI.

Elva nodded. "Can you get a read on the new guy? He seems nice enough though,"

Suzume studied the new arrivals, assessing him as he spoke. The raven-haired teen had midnight blue eyes that narrowed with dangerous promise. "Leave her alone," he ordered with authority, in a voice laced with danger and warning. Her breath hitched as the tingling on her arm activated the spell mark and his aura became visible to her. Coupled with his face, he looked dangerous, blue and gold fire with flecks of crimson flaring around him, revealing his anger at her treatment, a fire that only she could see.

She barely noticed the other two arriving just behind him, an older man in his mid-twenties riding an army green Duel-Runner and younger boy riding a light blue moped. The older man restrained the boy with a hand, going to stand by his friend's side. She only spared the two of them a glance before she deemed them allies and returned her attention to the original rescuer. Somehow, he seemed to be familiar to her…to remind her of someone she knew…but who?

"Leave her alone?" the gang leader, repeated. She could tell from his voice and tone that he was sneering at her rescuers. He was much bigger than the blue-eyed teen and taller than his companion and the boy sitting on the moped behind the red S-cycle certainly wouldn't be much help. It was going to be three against two...unless you counted her, the freezing girl and her holographic human disguised companion.

She took a second look at the cycle in confusion. But was it a Synchro-Cycle? She looked at curiously for a second before feeling her gaze snap back to the raven-haired boy. "Whose gonna make us?" the gang leader continued.

The other boy's eyes flashed dangerously as his hand moved towards his bike as if to activate something. His gaze flicked to her, shivering behind the thugs and her cycle and as their eyes met, making the last of her breath escape from her lungs: she tilted her good eye to see better. Wait…was it him? The lost child? The one called the fire of the clan?

Seeing her and recognizing her presence seemed to change his course of action: his brown gloved hand fell to his side. "Beat it or we'll do this the hard way," he growled. His companion appeared confused, casting an eye in her direction, but she paid no attention to him even as his other eye showed a silent question to his friend. He was ignored the same as the paralyzed thug was, who was still trying to rise.

"Stay down you!" Elva hissed, a spark leaping from the cycle to him. He jerked sharply and lay still, whispering curses.

"What's the hard way?" the leader was asking now. Elva made her move as she decided to even the odds. She darted from behind the cycle, shocking the leader into paralysis before the downed man could shout a warning.

Suzume dodged around the cycle and threw her pipe at one of the thugs but the cold was getting to her. It missed, clattering off the wall, seeming to take several layers of skin with it. She hissed sharply to prevent a shriek of pain, drawing in air through her teeth. Blood rose into her palm, uncomfortable sticky.

The pipe's noise distracted the remaining thugs for only seconds but it was enough. She saw the raven-haired teen's grim smile flicker on his Egyptian-like features as he and his companion took advantage of the thugs' slip, lunging forward. "Leo, the girls!" he shouted back to the turquoise-haired child, his face lighting up at the order, thrilled to be doing something.

The fist of the blue-eyed boy connected with the face of one as he swerved around, ducking the other's lead baton, his coat flaring. The brown-haired older man disabled him within seconds, punching him in the gut. He crumpled.

She smiled, relieved that it was over as darkness swum at the corners of her vision. She lurched forward, feeling small hands close around her cold skin, steadying her. She thought she heard a child's voice, and then Elva's but she couldn't focus anymore. She fell forward into shadows, the small hand's grip loosening even as she fell into muscled arms, her functioning eye closing. Then she felt no more, swallowed by blackness.

"Leo, the girls!" Yusei shouted as he allowed the grim flickering smile to flash across his face, lunging forward as the thugs were distracted by their fallen leader and the metal pipe clattering against the brick wall.

He saw the girl hiss in pain as his outstretched fist connected with the thugs face. He swerved to avoid a swing of the other thug's baton as Saiga punched him in the gut.

He hit the ground as Leo skirted the edges of the fight with swift movements. The girl teetered forward as he moved to steady her. "It's okay, Yusei took care of them," he said proudly, but she didn't seem comprehend his words.

"Thank you for your help," the blonde haired, pale-skinned girl said, bowing respectfully to Saiga and Yusei. "I am Elva, eleven years old."

"No problem," Saiga assured her. "Name's Saiga," He extended his hand for her to shake but she stared at it blankly, appearing to cringe away.

"Oh," said Saiga, dropping his hand."Not from around here, I guess." She shook her head.

Leo called out in dismay. "Yusei!" Yusei's gazed had shifted, more concerned about the injured girl and was there before the name left the young boy's lips, Leo's grip slipping as she fell forward in a faint.

Yusei moved forward, catching her gently, careful not to jar her injured arm. Much to his horror, she was beginning to turn blue, the red goop covering her left eye dried blood, her left palm bleeding from missing flesh. On her left wrist, a silver band shone blue, looking as if it had frozen to her skin.

"She's going hypothermic! She needs the hospital!" he barked at Saiga whose eyes widened. Immediately, he whipped out his com-screen (like the iPhone) and contacted the ER.

"No hospitals!" Elva cried; shaking her head furiously clouds of blonde hair floating around her face, light green eyes wide, her red coat becoming white with snow.

"She's going to die if we don't get her to a hospital!" Yusei retorted furiously. "No arguments!"

Elva dropped her gaze from his furious blazing look. "She doesn't like hospitals," she muttered sullenly.

"I don't like hospitals," Leo chirped as Yusei took off his thick coat, draping it around the frozen girl. "I still go."

Saiga was listing the girl's condition to the operator as he took off his own thick coat, handing it to Yusei. He accepted it with a nod of thanks, wrapping it around the girl leaning unconsciously into his arms. "I'll ride with her on my Runner," he decided aloud, a tad bit thankful for his ever present jacket and the plain long-sleeved black turtle neck Akiza had insisted he wear.

"You should ride hers instead," Elva objected. "It's bigger. I can adjust it. Hold on." She approached the strange Runner, appearing to fiddle with the controls.

Leo nudged his hero and Yusei looked at him to see the younger boy holding out his own coat. "Leo, you'll freeze!" He protested.

"She needs it more," he insisted, shivering. "If we go fast we ken get some hot cocoa from the cafeteria there,"

The older boy sighed at Leo's logic, lifting the unconscious girl in his arms and walking to her Runner, setting her in the seat as Leo followed and draped his coat around her grateful, as Yusei was, for the extra layers. Elva finished the adjustments and the arch slid backwards over the silvery tires.

"There you go," she announced. "There's her helmet and I'll ride your Runner." She turned to Leo. She was taller than him by at least fives inches. "What's your name?"

"Leonard Sawatori," he replied, feeling as if he needed to say his full name. "But call me Leo."

"Okay, Leo. Can you get..." She trailed off, waiting for someone to fill her in as she glance at Yusei.

"Yusei," he supplied as he slipped the girl's helmet over her tangled black hair as he looked at the younger girl in puzzlement. _Shouldn't eleven year olds be less bossy, not to mention taller and less skinny?_

"Can you get Yusei's helmet while I get to know his Runner?" Leo nodded, trotting after her pass the groaning thugs.

_Interesting way to phrase it, _Yusei thought. _She seems much older than she is too, despite her small size... _He shook his head clear of these thoughts as Leo returned, handing him his helmet. He nodded in thanks, putting it on and boarding the Runner behind the nameless girl, wanting to be able to see any external indications of her condition. Her breath escaped in streams of cold air, her helmeted head lolling against his shoulder.

"Saiga, can you take care of the thugs?" he called.

"Sure, you guys get going! They're waiting!"

Elva boarded Yusei's Runner as Leo mounted his moped and popped on his helmet. Yusei reached around his passenger to tap the holodisplay and brought up a map indicating the shortest route through the alleyways to the hospital.

"Okay, you two," he called back, revving up the strange Runner, feeling it hum to life. "Let's get goin' and stay close! Leo, call Luna and the others once we get to the hospital! Explain!" He didn't wait for Leo's answer, just whizzed out of the alley opposite to the way they'd come.

**Sign One End**

_Thanks for reading! Don't worry I won't leave you hanging, there's more to come! Just to clarify, in this part... _

**The other boy's eyes (Yusei's eyes) flashed dangerously as his hand moved towards his bike as if to activate something. His gaze flicked to her, shivering behind the thugs and her cycle and as their eyes met, making the last of her breath escape from her lungs, she tilted her good eye to see better. **

**Seeing her and recognizing her presence seemed to change his course of action: his brown gloved hand fell to his side. **_.... Yusei was about to disengage his duel-disk from his Runner but changed his mind because there was no time to duel and Suzume needed medical attention for her arm._

* * *


	3. Sign Two Colliding

Finally it's up! The completed version of Sign Two! Hope you enjoy!

_**Sign Two: Only Part of the Tale**_

_The Communal Japanese Mansion Grounds: Oceanside N.D.C suburban district December the 15__th__ around 3:45 pm_

"This place looks really good," Jack complimented, looking down at the huge Grand Room (living room) from the mezzanine above the kitchen. He and his ex-assistant now good friend, Mina, were hanging up the lightened artificial garlands from the wooden railings.

"I think so too, Mina agreed with a smile at him before looking below. Alex and Tanner, both ex-facility inmates, were down below, trying to find a good spot for the second tree under Luna's direction. It was heavy and the huge pot attached to it didn't help.

"No…" Luna corrected, with a frown, tilting her head slightly to the side. "A little to the left…"

"Aw, come on, Luna!" Tanner groaned from the window facing side of the tree. "This thing's heavy!"

"If you're feeling tired…" Alex grinned.

"Oh, as if you could carry this thing all by yourself!" he scoffed back.

"Now, now boys, play nice!" Yanagi called from the couch where he, Rally, and Akiza were making snowflakes. Scraps of different coloured paper lay scattered everywhere.

"Okay, that's good!" Luna approved with a thumbs up as Tanner and Alex continued carrying the tree. " Right there!" She pointed to a spot southeast of the original tree standing by the window as Dexter arranged the tree skirt on the floor.

"Thank you!" Tanner exclaimed fervently as they set the tree to rest.

"It wasn't that hard," said Alex smugly, admiring their handiwork, his fists propped against his waist. "Now all we need is the rest of the decorations. Where's Yusei and the others?"

"Still out," Luna sighed. "And we still need the food too," She joined Dexter on the couch with Akiza and Yanagi, looking at the supply of already created snowflakes on the coffee table. "Kiryu, Carly, Crow, and Rylah are getting that,"

"Wow, these are great!" She closely examined a very intricate snowflake. "Did you make all of these, Onee-chan?"

"Sure did." Akiza replied, sounding satisfied with her work. "I'm much better at it than Yanagi over there," She smiled playfully. "He's hopeless."

"Hey!" Yanagi shouted in protest. "That's not true! My dragon snowflakes are wonderful! And they go with the theme, too," He proudly displayed his latest Chinese dragon cutout.

"Theme?" Tanner folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "What theme? And what's with the dragons?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Yanagi exploded hysterically but before the two could really get going, Dexter cut in with a random comment.

"I think this group needs a new name," he interjected, examining yet another failed snowflake more closely with a deep sigh. Rally peered at it and snickered. "I'm glad you think it's funny," Dexter added to his friend huffily.

Rally was wearing a fresh set of clothes, a pair of brown colored loose pants and yellow shirt. His long blue coat hung over the back of the couch and his thick curly red hair was held out of the way by a loose band. He just shrugged and bent over a blueprint, examining it closely before erasing something carefully and adding in something else.

"A new name?" Alex repeated.

"For once I agree," Tanner added. "What group exactly are you talking about anyway?"

"You know…the Signers and all the rest of us," Dexter explained. "We're already going by the Sky Guard but we need a better name,"The failed snowflake maker had changed his usual attire sometime earlier, wearing a loose comfortable pair of jeans with a long sleeved yellow shirt under a short sleeved an open cream-coloured button up shirt. "And anyway, do you really want to be called 'Fudo-sama's entourage" all the time?"

"Well… No," Jack admitted, leaning on the mezzanine railing. "But all the same, I think it's kind of a silly idea. It's not as if what the damned paparazzi call us is _actually_ of any _real importance_." Before Mina could cuff him with a sharp reprimand for his tongue, the ex-King leapt over the railing, landing like a cat on the floor below without any trouble. He wasn't wearing his long white coat anymore just a blue collared short-sleeved shirt (buttoned) and a pair of brown pants.

"Show-off," Akiza muttered, focusing on her snowflake, snipping out different patterns. He ignored her as Mina came running down the stairs, stepping in beside Jack to keep him in check (if at all possible).

"Well, I don't care what you say," Dexter retorted. "I think the 'Crimson Guard' is a good one."

"Oooo!" Yanagi chimed excitedly. "That _is_ a good one!"

"That is beside the point!" Jack objected. "And speaking of our great leader, where'd he and the others get to anyway?"

"Yeah, we weren't even talking about group names before you butted in with your random comment!" Luna agreed with a glare at her brother's best friend. She was worried, getting a bad feeling and here Dexter was either disregarding or just not noticing. "We were wondering where Leo, Yusei and Saiga are! Don't change the subject to…something…COMPLETELY IRRELVENT, DEXTER!"

He cringed away from the girl's furious glare and the flames surrounding her, a sweat drop on his head as everyone gapped in amazement at Luna's rare outburst. Dexter raised his arms in self-defense. "I'm sorry!" he cried.

"Aw, come on, Luna don't to be too hard on him!" Rally agreed. "It does us no good to worry any how! Yusei'll be fine!" He flapped a hand nonchalantly. "He grew up in the Satellite; he's knows how to take care of himself. Saiga and Leo will be fine too, you'll see." He sounded completely confident of his statement.

"Even Yusei gets into jams," Alex objected, pacing around on the living room carpet in his socks. "And now that the Earthbound Gods have been defeated, Goodwin has no reason _not_ to cause trouble for us,"

"Maybe they just got side-tracked," Yanagi suggested, ever the optimist. "Or maybe Director Goodwin will turn over a new leaf,"

Akiza let out a short laugh of disbelief; Jack seemed to scoff in rare agreement with her. "Right…" Jack replied, folding his arms. "And maybe he'll take up gardening and chop no one to _size but the poor little plants_," His voice took on a mocking and sarcastic baby tone on the emphasized words.

"Yeah, Yanagi, you're sure cheery," Akiza's voice turned cold as she carefully set down the scissors, making sure they were closed. "I wouldn't put it past Goodwin to try something funny," Her cat-like amber eye narrowed as the empty thick glass bottle on the table began to vibrate uncontrollably.

"Hey,hey!" Rally protested, waving a hand as he noticed the impending danger. "Watch it!"

The warning came too late. There was a sharp cracking ringing through the air, searing like a sharp cut across a beating heart. The bottle exploded like a star , shattering into a million pieces of dangerous light shards as everyone ducked instinctively behind couches or shielding themselves with their arms. There was a silence, no soft clinking of glass against the carpet, skin or one another as they collided.

Luna looked up cautiously, seeing Akiza staring at a floating glass cloud as they twinkled in the light of the overhead lamps. They were almost frozen in midair, slowing coming back together. As she focused, the telekinetic Signer shuffled her deck absently.

"Impressive," the now eleven year old spirit seer duelist complimented in admiration. Calling out to the others, she shouted: " It's okay!"

Jack had reacted rather spectacularly, throwing himself over Mina on pure instinct, using his body as a shield. As soon as Luna had given the all clear, the bearer of the Crimson Wing Mark shuffled to the side, staring at the ceiling with avid attention and a grumpy look gracing his prefect face, arms folded. This look screamed with obvious meaning; 'Don't mention what just happened,'

Mina respected his wish, excluding of course the soft; "Thank you," He grunted and everyone decided to follow her lead.

"You don't have to do that you know," Rally pointed out to Akiza, rescuing his discarded yellow hat from the floor.

"I need the pratise," Akiza replied, softly, still focusing on her self-appointed task.

"Is it safe now?" Yanagi whimpered from his spot, curled up into a ball on the couch.

Alex rolled his eyes, stretching as he stepped out from behind the tree where he and Tanner had taken refuge. "Luna just said that, Yanagi," he replied. "What's the matter, gettin' hard of hearin'?"

"Hey!" Yanagi shot up, glaring furiously. "I may be old but I'm _not_ hard of hearing!"

"I could've told you that," Tanner muttered, with a grin.

Alex ignored them both or pretended to. "Fine, fine I'm sorry. By the way, Akiza's getting better at all that stuff, the weird physicness."

Akiza rewarded the ex-Facility inmate with a small smile but did not allow her attention to waver from the glass cloud. "Thank you,"

"Well, before we_ all_ have a meltdown, instead of being such downers, why don't we just _call _them?" Mina suggested, sensible as usual as she crossed to the holo-com set into the wall just outside of the kitchen.

"First good idea all day," Tanner approved as the ex-secretary tapped the touch screen, accessing the communication circuit lines. The blue screen brought up several options; saved messages and so on. Before she could do anything however, the line rang singing "We ride to survive"

_Check it out!_

_It's time to make your move._

_Never has a moment felt so right. No doubt!_

_It's down to me and you._

_Moving faster than the speed of light!..._

"What the heck…?" Jack and Alex both exchanged looks as the ex-king raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Leo's idea," Luna explained as Mina answered it, tapping the talk icon on the screen. It wavered and flickered on to reveal Leo holding a steaming mug and wrapped up in a thick green blanket, his cheeks pink with cold. People were moving around behind him, the hum of chatter serving as background noise. The tones of the walls behind him were warm, brown and golden yellow/ orange very much dimmed to non-eye burning level.

"Leo!" both Mina and Luna yelped in surprise as Alex, Jack and Tanner chuckled at the irony. "We were just about to call," Mina continued once she'd gotten over the initial surprise. "Is everything all right? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay, I'm fine," he assured them, sipping at his drink.

Akiza joined Mina by the monitor; the glass bottle was mostly in one piece with a few shards lying discarded on the table but it still had thousands of cracks in it. "Where is Yusei and Saiga?" she asked sounding nonchalant but actually very much concerned. The two of them had become like (two of) the brother's she'd never had, apart of her family and she didn't want to lose them. She'd already lost one family.

"They're fine too," Leo told them. "Everything's fine and it's just—"

"Then where are you and why are you wearing a blanket!?" Luna demanded, jumping on the couch to get a better view. She was wondering if her brother

had done something wrong and hoping he hadn't. Mina and Akiza moved to the side in order to allow everyone a better view of the screen.

"Because I donated my coat to the needy! Let me explain!" Leo shouted back. Luna opened her mouth to argue back but decided against it, closing it and nodding before she could be reprimanded.

"Thank you," said an appreciative sounding Leo. "We just ran into a little…uh…distraction."

"Distraction?" Mina repeated, looking back at the others with a confused voice and expression that was shared amoung them.

"Yeah, pretty much," He shrugged but then looked worried. "But don't panic okay? Um…We're at the hospital. And!" He rushed on before anyone could interrupt. "At first we weren't here for any of us but for another person but in the…uh process…Yusei…he kinda…um, well… he…crashed." He said the last words in a small voice.

There was a moment's shocked pause as if time had frozen as they absorbed this shocking revelation. They were use to thinking of Yusei as invincible (almost) unshakeable. Yusei didn't crash. Yusei didn't crash. He crashed? Luna was in shock. Akiza's eyes flared in terror for the man who had saved from herself. "What!?" The glass bottle shattered again into a scattering of pieces like golden rain.

_15 minutes earlier… the Tsubasa Medical Complex-the ER Center _

From two or three stories overhead, you the bird watch as Yusei turned a sharp corner, riding the chestnut and violet Duel Runner that felt so strange, alien and unfamiliar to him…yet familiar at the same time. It was a bizarre feeling, not to mention the sensation that the wheels weren't really hitting the black asphalt as if the Runner was gliding through the air. He shook his mind clear of these thoughts, not noticing the stares he was attracting.

You cruise through the air, down to arch level, flying just above the bike and a little to the side and rear, just seeing the red of his helmet and the blue of his jacket. A chestnut helmeted head was leaning against his shoulder. You zoom forward flying alongside.

It was bad enough that he had to ride with only one hand, the other wrapped around the waist of the injured female passenger, her head tilted back against his shoulder, her closed eyes visible under the purple visor, lips slightly parted as if fighting for breath. But now he had to deal with this weird Runner. Just prefect.

Yusei glanced down at her briefly through his own blue visor, eyes narrowed. _**Well, this is an unwelcome development,**_ he thought. _**She isn't looking too good. She's getting worse by the second!**_

"Yusei!" Leo called as he sped up his moped, biting his tongue in a somewhat futile attempt to keep his teeth from chattering. "There's the hospital!" He pointed as Elva cruised up beside Leo, looking entirely too small for Yusei's Duel-Runner. The Dueling Champion nodded once in recognition of the younger boy's announcement, most of his attention focused on his passenger.

Leo and Elva though, looked up to see the hospital grounds quickly approaching, a large piece of the natural world transported within the concrete buildings of the city.

The Hurricane Gates, tall magnificent pieces of black iron worked art, a collection of curls and spirals hammered and melded together perfectly guarded a long smoothly red-bricked road leading to the complex pg buildings as it spilt off into different paths. It traveled past rows of trees and green grass, the trees protected by black fences, the center road leading to a glorious red sandstone building and its parking lot. It was seven stories (the building) and massive with several peaked buttresses on the rooftop as if the place had been a castle in bygone days with a long wall that was capped off by two towers. The many wings and additions over the years were obvious but not very. Several other buildings were spread on its flanks and behind it.

Elva and Leo both gasped with genuine awe, just couldn't contain astounded gasps of wonder as they cruised to as top before the gates, Yusei at the front of their line.

"Business?" the thin light-skinned guard inquired, leaning out of the booth, lifting his cap to see better.

"Emergency Room," Yusei replied grimly as his cobalt blue eyes narrowed with impatience. _"Now,"_

"Excuse me…?" The guard peered at Yusei as the nineteen year old duelist met his eyes squarely, dangerous anger flaring in them. The guard gasped, recognizing the face under the visor despite the girl his arms and the lack of the usual red Duel Runner. It was the face of the very duelist that he and his family had come to respect for achieving so much.

"Oh! Yusei Fudo-sama Sumimasen, my apologies! You called head with an EC, of course. The doctors are all set and waiting. Just go on to the Emergency Circuit P3, sir." The guard moved to hand to hand the Duel King a set of papers but realized his hands were full. So he handed them to Leo instead and opened the gate with a tap of his finger on the control panel.

"The ECP3 is THE SECOND DOOR TO THE LEFT!" he yelled after them as the Yusei wasted no time in racing through the now opened gates without a backwards glance. "GOOD LUCK! She'll need it."

_**How would I feel if this was the way I found Yuzuna? If she was in this girl's place? **_Yusei wondered. He didn't know where that thought came from; it was unwise to think of it. The thought numbed him so an image quickly followed completely uninvited. It nearly ripped his heart and made his throat run dry. If he hadn't been on a Duel-Runner (or whatever it was) especially with a passenger, he would've squeezed his eyes shut to block out the awful image dancing cruelly in his mind's eye. It stabbed at him like glass shards, like a sword piercing his very soul and being.

His one hand loosened on the steering skid for just a fraction of second but it was more than enough to cause disaster. Yusei's heart pitched sharply as the Runner wavered dangerously. _**Damn, Yuse, what is WRONG WITH YOU!?**_ He exploded at himself silently. He titled his body in the opposite direction of which the bike was falling, to no avail. It titled further as Yusei swerved around an oncoming ERV. _**Screw it!**_

He swung the unconscious girl into his arms, leaping off of the Runner sideways, tucking in his body and twisting in the air so she was protected and wouldn't hit the ground first. He heard the screech of tires, a crash as the Runner fell in a shower of sparks, the crunch of metal, a child's scream of panic and terror. He heard the splintering and cracking wood with a blur of green encroaching upon his vision as his body hit cold metal and harsh cruel wood, sharp pieces scraping at his skin as they cut through his jacket. Screams echoed in his ears as something cracked above them and he shielded her body with his own_**. I wouldn't let anything happen to Akiza-chan, Luna, Carly, Mina or Rylah-nechan and the same goes for you. **_Darkness fell.

**An---EC- Emergency Call---ERV Emergency Response Vehicle. I will explain who Rylah is shortly and why Carly and Kiryu are present ( in their thoughts) **


	4. Sign Three From Dreams come Warnings

**Sorry about the long wait. By the way I made some changes to the last Sign but no major ones.. There is no Kiryu; after seeing him in Dark Signs Part One my co-author and I decided he was offically beyond saving due to his demenor. He sounded like he was on the brin of insanity, of crazed hysteria! Instead, I've replaced him with a friend of Crow's named Drake Draconem. He helped during the Signer War and his family had protected the true history of the Crimson Dragon for many generations. More will be revealed. Now on to the long awaited update!**

_**Sign Three: From Dreams come Warnings**_

_The Tsubasa Medical Center--3:25 pm_

Leonard Sawatori watched nervously as his hero and the nameless girl were carefully removed from the wreckage of the crash, the strange chestnut Runner on it side, scraped and dented. His mouth dried as he tumbled off the moped, which he'd brought to a successful if nearly catosphoric stop, in his haste to reach the Duel King's side. The tow trucks carefully pulled away the twisted remains of a small medical cart. Several people had been hurt but not as badly as Yusei or his passenger.

"Yusei-nii-sama! Nii-sama!" Leo cried desparetly as the doctors and nurses wiped blood away from the brows of thier patients and settled them onto grunneys as they set up portable medical equipment around the already injuried girl. Yusei's move had made sure that most of the damage had taken by him. His jacket was torn his armsliced alll the way from wrist to shoulderblade. "Nii-sama!"

"Don't crowd him, little one," a kind faced nurse cautioned, holding him back as a quick transport--a large open barge with gryo tech that allowed it to hover--hummed towards them. "Your guardian will be fine;you'll see,"

Leo nodded nervously and sneezed. "Oh my, you gave your jacket to the girl didn't you? Come on we'll get you something to eat and a blanket. How does that sound?"

"Hai, onegai. Arigatou. That does-- ane sa! Doko Elva ikuze?"

"Elva? Who is...?"

"There was a girl riding Yusei's Runner! And now she's gone!"

"I'll have the guards search for her. Will that be fine?"

"Hai, arigatou!"

"Otoko no ko-san," Leo turned to look at a tall woman with glasses her violet hair tied up in a bun. "Shitsurei desu ga namae wa?"

"Watashi wa Sawatori Leonardo desu," He bowed politely as Yusei had taught him. "Konichiwa. By the way, call me Leo,"

"'Douzo yoroshite and certainly. Fudo-sama and Onna no ko-san will be taken care of. Watashi wa Chiryoosha Setsuna desu. Nurse Andrews here will take care of you,"

40 minutes later 4:05 pm

"Don't worry, Leo," Saiga assured the young duelist. He had shown up just ten minutes before and now they both we sitting outside of the diagonis ward where Yusei was being evaluted. The hall was in one of the lower modernized basements complete with white lights and blue metallic walls.

"Leo, Saiga!"

Both looked up as Drake,Carly, Crow and Rylah came running down the corridor. Yes, Carly is the very same klutzy goofy repporter we all know and love. She was saved by a mysterious young boy when Sayer (_ In Japanese Divine but he's not really that divine_) pushed her out of a window and another unfortunate took her place. But that being was simply the aura copy of a person whose identity they never discovered. (_Note; in case you couldn't tell the Signer War ended with the defeat of Rudger becuase Goodwin's plot to become God was foiled before it ever came into being. There's someone working behind the scenes...) _

Anyway, Drake Draconem is a thief friend of Crow's with thick shaggy brown falling all over his face and sticking up slightly in places with mahogany brown eyes and slightly warmed tan peach skin. He wore his standard garb of a black collar with a ruby dragon pendant in the direct center, plain long sleeved black shirt, a maroon vest with high collar and silver gems, soft brown pants, fingerless black palm gloves with steelguard and light-weight maroon boots with three brown straps with bronze buckles.

"How's Yu-imouto?" Rylah asked,concerned. The young woman had looked after Team Satisfaction in thier young days and saw the three remaining boys as younger brothers since she was a year older than Jack. She was soft faced and surprisingly tall standing at two inches over Yusei's current height with silvery brown tresses falling into her facethe rest pulled back into a ponytail. Her hands were bare and clutching two leather bags each. She wore a white cotton sleeveless blouse with a triangular collar and a honey coloured tee under it and a long two layered skirt reaching to her thighs, with the top layer of a honey cloth and cut with triangular gaps that revealed the blue triangle underneath, with dark blue high ankle boots and long knee length honey coloured socks. She wore a blue leather utility belt at waist, equipped with several deck cases.

"We don't quite yet but they'll tell us soon," Saiga replied. "Did the others tell you to come?"

Crow nodded. "Hai, we were closer anyway. What's this about your good Samartin act?"

Leo explained the rescue of the girl ending with her admittance to the Critical Exam Labs just mintues before Yusei's entry into the diagonis ward.

"Lab?" Carly repeated, looking confused, adjusting glasses that were no longer there. "That sounds like they're planning on disecting her or something,"

Everyone sweatdropped. Drake rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic..."

"Where's Yusei?" a cold stern voice demanded.

"Jack, konichiwa!" Crow turned, raising a hand in greeting. "They're still looking him over," Jack was accompanied by Luna, Akiza, Mina, Rally and Yanagi.

"Luna!" Leo cried out in delight, rushing over to her and immediately began telling to her and Rally about the missing Elva.

"Excuse me!" Everyone looked up as Chiryoosha emerged from the diagonis room. "I'm happy to report that Fudo-sama will be prefectly injuries looked worse than they actually were and we patched up that nasty slash in his arm,"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

5:07 pm

An hour later saw them all waiting area in the second floor waiting of the Observational Treatment Ward which was void of the usual white wall of a hospital but resembled a caste parlor instead with sandstone walls and soft chairs complete with soft carpeting.

"I fee like we've walked into the Middle Ages of Europe," Carly muttered, sitting next to a cross looking Jack.

Crow nodded in agreement. "This isn't my idea of a hospital,"

"Personally, I think Suzume-sama will be pleased,"

"Huh?" It was a chorus of voices as their heads turned to the wide archway as the doors tucked back within them swung open. Elva with her hair tied back, wearing a long sleeved white tunic, long red coat and blue jeans with a black belt, walked into the room.

"Ane sa, it's you!" Leo exclaimed, jumping up and startling his sister. "Wari," he said to her. "Where were you? Did the guards find you okay?"

She raised an eye brow at him. "Guards? I was repairing the Synchro-Cycle your so-called hero trashed,"

"WHAT!?" Both Rally and Leo screamed at the insult. "YOU WERE FIXING A MACHINE WHEN--"

"Lower your voice, Leo,"Mina reprimanded.

Leo continued with a lowered volume. "--when Yusei nii-sama was hurt trying to help your friend, you ungrateful savage!"

"He's the one who lost control of the bike!" Elva snapped.

"Hey, look!" Crow protested as he stood, noting the looks of shock and anger on the faces of the group Dexter had dubbed the Crimson Guard. "You don't have to--"

"We're allowing three visitors at a time, if you'd like to see your friend now," A short, black haired, male doctor interupted from the Patient's Corridor door.

"Hai!" Leo piped up with a backwards glare at Elva, who'd he'd immediately turned his back on.

"Adults first," the doctor apologetically as a look of shock crossed Leo's face.

"Nani?!"

"It's the rules,"

"Hold on," said Jack as he stood. "Can they come with adult approval?"

"It doesn't say they can't," he replied

"Good enough for me. Leo, Luna come,"

"Three at a time," the doctor reminded them firmly.

"They're short and they're twins," Jack retorted. "They practically count as one person anyway." Snickers followed this statement.

"But Rally, should go to!" they both protested.

"Nah, you're Signers.I'll go later,"

"Leo's not a Signer," Carly pointed out as Leo, Luna, Jack , Akiza and Yanagi followed the doctor to Yusei's room, labelled OW C-B11 (Observation Ward Corridor B, Room 11).

"But he's as good as," Rally countered.

"Here we are," said the doctor grandly, who had long decided to give up protesting the numberof vistors. He should be grateful that they hadn't all instisted they come.

He opened the door to a green walled room, adorned like a castle room , big with lots of tapestries with a traditional hospital bed by the window inthe center of the wall surrounded by shimmering holoscreens. Yusei's arm was wrapped in crisp white fresh bandages, dressed in a white sleeve and pants.

His cobalt eyes were closed in sleep. "His condition has been stablized," said the doctor as they gathered around hs bed, the holographic screens above scanning light over his body on occasion.

"Yusei..."Luna nearly cried at seeing him this way, but he'd had worse.

"He should awaken short--Ah!" Yanagi, the twins and the doctor jumped as Yusei's eyes snapped open and he seized Akiza's arm, drawing her close. His eyes closed briefly as if gathering his thoughts.

"Yusei?" She spoke with a strong voice, having the feeling that he had something important to tell her.

"Suzume..."

"Suzume?"

"The girl---she--she needs help! She's confused, she doesn't know what's happening! I feel her... in my head! She's connected to my past, Aki, I can feel it!"

Jack , Leo and Luna leaned over to listen, thier eyes widening at once. "Your past?" the ex-King Duel King whispered.

"Hai, and she'll hurt someone if you let her! She can be dangerous and there's something wrong with her aura! She's awake now...but not awake." He drew a long breath. "Save her soul and be kind to the one with neither a dead or living soul," His eyes rolled back in her head, showing the whites briefly before his eyes flickered shut and his body settled back into the breathing pattern of a sleeper.

"Creepy..." Leo whispered.

The doctor looked stunned and was nearly bowled over by the Signers and Leo. Yanagi waddled after them,unable to keep up as Jack and Akiza scooped up the shorter twins and shot through the waiting area, stunning their friends as they burst through the two pairs of exit doors without explanation.

"Hey, hey!" Crow yelled, jumping up and running after them "Where are you lot charging off to!?"

"The rest if us better stay put," Saiga decided."In the mean time, Ojii-sama," He turned to Yanagi." What's going on?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I sense her," Luna announced from Jack's back, her eyes shining with the warm yellow of her gift. "That way, dead north then southwest and down 400 meters!"

"Got it!" Crow stepped in beside, Akiza and Jack grinning.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Come on, you're not leaving me out of this!"

"Fine, Leo explain to him okay?"

"Dattebayo!"

**The plot thickens! Who is Suzume exactly and how does Yusei have this connection to her? What is with Elva's 180 personality flip? Who is the neither living nor dead soul? **

**I suggest rereading past chappies to refresh yourselves! Sorry for the long wait; everyone knows one of the worst enemies of the writer is writer's block!**

**How can Suzume be awake and yet not and how can she be dangerous in her certain injured and nearly hypothermic state? Next time on Paths of Memory: Cobaltwired, more **

**( but not all) wil be revealed! And since my writer's block has lifted at last, on with the show!**

_**Translation Notes **_

_**"Hai, onegai. Arigatou. That does-- ane sa! Doko Elva ikuze?"--"Yes, please, thank you. That does--hey! Where Elva go?**_

_**"O**__**toko no ko-san,"--Mr. Boy**_

_**Onna no **_

_**Shitsurei desu ga namae wa? – Excuse me, but what is your name, please?**_

_**Watashi wa Sawatori Leonardo desu – I am Leonardo Sawatori**_

_**'Douzo yoroshite (Nice to meet you)," **_

_**Ano sa – means 'hey', but can also mean 'so'**_

_**Watashi wa Chiryoosha Setsuna desu--I am Setsuna Chiryoosha**_

_**nii-sama--big brother**_

_**Imouto--younger brother**_

_**Sumimasen--Sorry**_

_**"Dattebayo!"--roughly translated into I get it! and is known as Naruto's catchphrase in the Japanese version**_

_**In Japanese,I believe the surnames are reversed with personal names.**_


	5. Sign Four: Awake only in Memory

**Sign Four--Awake Only in Memory**

The Tsubasa Medical Centers Sub-Level Three

"That way," Luna announced, pointing down a corridor to their right. Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna were wandering along the metallic blue corridors pat bobbing light white orbs. "I can sense her spirit energy,"

"Anything odd about it?" Crow asked. Despite his non-Signer status, his participation in the Signer's War had educated him in the ways of the paranormal.

"It's like Yusei said," the youngest Signer frowned. "It's odd, warp in one place as if a dark disease is trying to eat the rest."

Leo shuddered. "Freaky. How do we get rid of it?"

"First of all this isn't a Sunday stroll!" Jack snapped, increasing his stride as everyone struggled to keep up. "We have to actually get there first!"

"Come on, Jack!" Crow pleaded. "Slow down will yah?"

"I think we can use this one," everyone froze as they heard voices echo down the corridor.

"In here!" Akiza ordered spotting a door ajar and sensing no one inside. They all slipped in, listening in on the conversation as footsteps echoed down the hall

"Really? How so?"

"Director-sama told us to search for her kind. He's heard rumors of beings with gifts that could rival the Signers. The aura is almost an exact match to Fudo-san's," a woman's voice replied.

"Even so..." a male responded, stopping. "Chiryoosha-sama rules this hospital. It's private so Director-sama has no say here. They won't let walk out of here with this information so easily. And I think the Signers will object to this."

"Who cares? It's not like they--ah!" Jack had darted out of the closet so fast, the two minions of Goodwin had no chance as he knocked out the red-haired woman with a sharp blow. She hadn't even seen him.

"Konichiwa," he said, smiling unpleasantly at the remaining minion as Akiza and Crow flanked him, looking deadly serious.

The shorter man had midnight blue hair and black eyes with pale skin that turned paler as he backed up, bumping into the wall. Leo and Luna blocked his path, flanking either side of him.

"Okay," Jack continued, smiling unpleasantly still. "This can go two ways. One- you spill the beans about Goodwin's plans and keep quiet about this. If you comply with option one and you blab about this, we'll hunt you down and you don't want to know what happens next. Or..." He seized the hapless man by the collar, lifting him bodily into the air.

"Uh...Jack-sama?" Leo piped up. "Is that really..."

"Don't worry about him!" Jack spat, still glaring at the man. "Anyway, option two. We knock you out and probe your mind. We can do that you know. So? Pick!"

"I'll tell, I'll tell you! Just stay out of my head!"

"Good!" Jack dropped him on his bottom without caring. "Start talking and don't lie! We'll know if you do."

"Okay, okay! Goodwin-sama was not pleased with the outcome of the Signer's War,"

"Naze?" Crow asked.

"He had a plan to launched at Rudger's defeat. I don't know the details but it was foiled by the revelation of the still unknown fifth Signer."

At Rudger's defeat, the Earthbound Gods had risen without their hosts and attempted to swallow the whole of Satellite. The appearance of two traditional looking golden-scaled dragons had been a blessing and a miracle. Without the full powers of the Crimson Dragon, their chances of winning were slim.

One, a female, came equipped with two curved back feathery horns, silver claws, a long tail with a long spikes and four bat-wing ribbed angelic wings, accompanied by a cream-cloaked figure armed with a silver and lavender duel disk. Another massive golden armoured dragon with spikes all over its armour and demon red bat wings was accompanied by a blue-cloaked figure armed with a gold and red duel disk and they had enabled the Signers to defeat the Earthbound Gods, burning them away from the Earth for another five thousand years. But before they could thank them or discover their identities, both dragons and duelists had vanished. According to the burning of the Signer's marks, the dragon called Heaven Angel Dragon was the dragon of the cream-cloaked figure who held the last mark, the Crimson Tail.

"How so?" Akiza asked now.

"I don't know! Rudger's defeat was supposed to put his plan into motion! He's ordered us to track down any metapariens!"

"Metapareins?" they all echoed, looks of confusion adorning their faces.

"Hai!" he nodded vigorously. 'Metapareins are like you; they have marks that give them gifts but the marks depict other mystical creatures or ancient artifacts. They' re called Tracers, Binders, or Gazers, depending on how they're marks were received and for what purpose they're meant for."

"We knew all that!" Akiza snapped. "We're just wondering how you know!"

"I-I-I..." He stammered under the cold gazes of the ex-King, the ex-Black Rose Witch and the Blackbird Thief.

"Does Goodwin know all this?" Luna piped up.

"NO!" He panicked despite Luna's soft voice. They all gave him funny looks. "I haven't told him yet."

"Keep it that way," said Crow, bending down to his level. "Tell me, what's cher name?"

"Tenshi Ken,"

"Ken-san, do you like Goodwin? His motives?"

"No,"

"Why do you work for him?"

"It pays well and get the bills paid,"

"Good! Stay here," Crow dragged him to the closet that had served as thier hiding place and locked him in.

"Hey!"

"STAY!" Crow barked, turning to the others. Luna and Leo looked surprised.

"What about her?" Akiza asked, pointing to the still unconscious woman.

"Leave her," Jack ordered. "She saw nothing. They'll just assume she fainted,"

"By the way…" luna began. "You do know none of us can read minds, right?"

Jack shrugged dismissively unconcerned. " He doesn't know that,"

"Speaking of that one, we'll come back for our new friend." said Crow, jerking a thumb at the closet. "Mean time, we should get to Suzume-san,"

Leo was rummaging in the fallen woman's pockets. "Leo!" Luna snapped.

"She could have a clue or something!" her twin argued, shoving his find into the bag that had been at her shoulder. "I saw it on TV once!"

"But won't she--" Luna began to argue.

Akiza leaned down and touched the redhead's forehead, soft white flowing from her fingertips. "She'll think she lost it. Let's go,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Critical Exam Lab

"I don't want those busybodies hanging around!" Chiryoosha, said sternly to the Critical Lab's guards. "She's in critical condition and we don't need Goodwin's spies nosing around! Only let the Signers and anyone accompanying in thier prescene pass these doors!"

"Hai, of course Chiryoosha-dono!"

"Now...let's see...."

"Chiroyoosha--sama!"

"Hm?" she looked up, seeing the Signers turn the corner accompanied by Leo and Crow.

"Oh, Konichiwa, how may I help you?"

"We'd like to see Suz-- the onna no ka," said Jack.

"Ah, hai, of course." said Chiryoosha, bowing as the two guards tried to be invisible. "Right this way," she gestured for them to follow her up a ramp.

"But isn't the entrance right--" Leo began to protest.

"You can see her from the viewing glass above the Labs," the doctor explained, waving to them.

Jack snorted but followed the others up the ramp to the viewing ledge above the Lab. It was dome like room very similar to a sci-fi science lab--it was a dark metallic blue lit by bright white lines in the ceiling, floor and walls, strange cylinders in the walls with curving glass doors. Suzume's pink hair apparently had been dyed because it now a dusky red and they'd replaced her clothes with a long white sleeveless kimono. She was floating in a pulsar tube, a special set up consisting of only two circular plates called pulse disks projecting light rings around Suzume within a long conduit tracer field, laid out on the ground. The conduit tracer field allowed equipped items to hover in midair.

"We've already completed several x-rays and brains cans,"

"Brain scans?" Crow questioned. "What for?"

"To check for brain damage. She could've done some damage to her brain in the crash or earlier, judging by the blood sealing her eye shut,"

Crow wasn't the only one who was surprised. "Leo, don't you know the meaning of a full report?" Jack demanded, glowering at the 12 year old boy.

He chuckled sheepishly.

"As I was saying," Chiryoosha continued. "Beni-san--"

"Beni-san?" Luna inquired.

"For her red hair," the doctor explained. "Beni-san had several injuries prior to the crash and to the...uh...thug attack. It looks to me as if her upper arm bone was cracked in two places due to sharp direct impacts at pressure points with some sort of martial art skill. Furthermore, her hypothermia was taken care of with a solar booster pod. The bracelet on her wrist apparently was some sort of...advanced technology but due to overexposure to the cold it's frozen to her skin and cease functions. We managed to get it off but we needed to graph on some new skin..."

"Eew!" Luna and Leo exclaimed at once in disgust. Crow made a face.

"We've splinted her arm for now since the swelling's too great for a cast and we've made all the proper scans. We scanned for all types of energy. Magic, Chi, demonic, draconic ...while her gift is none of those her energy is similar to that of a Signer's..."

"Are you new here?" Jack demanded.

"Not exactly. I've worked here for ten years but was transferred to this wing during the Signer War,"

The paranormal energies produced during the Signer War had been so great, that the backlash had traced gift marks on many of the Satellites and a few city dwellers. Somehow this had yet to be discovered even Goodwin. The East Wing of the Tsubasa Medical Center had long since been a safe haven for the metapareins. These beings protected the world from the minor demons that still roamed.

"None of the other metapareins have energy signatures like that," Akiza observed.

Luna's gaze turned to the glass, her gaze shining gold with her Dragon given gift. She blinked. Yusei had been right! Around the broken arm of the injured girl was a sinister blue and violet, ugly and threatening. It flowed upwards, devouring the soft silver and aquamarine blue of her own natural aura, as a silver mark flared under her sleeve, two birds wings outstretched above a dagger in the center of an eight-pointed crystal-like star. The bright silver of the mark was fading rapidly, flaring in attempts to banish the darkness. "Guys! Something leeching her aura!"

What happened next was all in a matter of seconds. A female doctor in scrubs leaned over Suzume with needle and scanner in hand, startled when bright aquamarine eyes snapped open just as Luna spoke.

The palm of her left hand slammed into the doctor's face, a crunching noise echoing in the Lab as her legs swung upwards in a candle position to perform a backwards flip head over heels. She was instinctively not attempting to use her right arm, which had just been splinted and was tucked tightly into her side. She landed heavily on the footpads of her shoeless feet, twirling and chopping with her left hand again, which connected with the jaw of an unfortunate male doctor who'd gotten too close in attempt to restrain her, inducing an unheard cry of pain.

The doctors scrambled back as the pulse tube circuits sparked and fried, damaged by Suzume's abrupt awaking. The girl's right eye remained squinted shut despite the lack of dried blood there.

Akiza looked stunned. "And you said I was violent," the newly dubbed White Rose Enchantress muttered. She was already moving, dashing down the ramp as Jack and Crow dashed ahead ( In Jack's case since he had longer legs or in Crow's case just performing a kind of skipping run alongside the Enchantress). Jack burst through the doors first as the doctors scattered in panic, trying to avoid Suzume's violent kicks.

"Don't move!" Akiza ordered, skidding in right behind him. "She's reacting to your movement!"

The scene froze instantly as the doctors obeyed. Crow came in behind Akiza and Jack, walking slowly. "Okay...so what do we do now?"

"No rushing," Jack muttered. "She'd probably take us out in two seconds flat."

"Awake yet not awake," Akiza muttered. "Look at her eyes...eye," The one open eye was cloudy and unfocused and she was crouched low in a pose prefect for both offense and defense, her left arm held before her face, right leg forward.

"Sleepwalking," Jack muttered. "Why didn't he just say that? Ane sa, what are you doing?" He hissed at Crow who had begun slowly walking towards the violent sleepwalker.

"Being nice," he hissed back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo and Luna watched tense as Crow slowly walked towards Suzume who whirled to face him. "The dark aura is trying to possess her or something! Akiza needs to dispell it! Or maybe Crow could..."

"Crow-nii-sama's awesome but he isn't a Signer or me," Leo pointed out. "And he didn't get a mark like a lot of others,"

"Not a visible one, Leo. Haven't you ever noticed that Crow isn't affected by a lot of things since the Draconic Backlash?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's okay," Crow assured the sleepwalker, ignoring everyone else around him. He raised his hands in the air as a sign of peace. "No one's going to hurt you...we just want to help. Trust me,"

Suzume's stance did not waver. ~She's not using her sight to see! Of course! That's why she reacts to movement! She must be sensitive to vibrations!~ He took another step to her, her body tensing. His eyes shifted, spotting a doctor creep up behind her as the others frantically gestured, clearly indicating their dismay with his plan. As the doctor raised a syringe as if prepared to strike the killing blow, Crow's eyes flashed in annoyance and frustration at his stupidity.

"Didn't we say...DON'T MOVE!" He darted forward, breaking Akiza's orders but Suzume was faster and closer. The doctor lunged; Suzume twirled into the air, whipping around as her undamaged left hand snapped out as she darted to the right of the opponent. She caught his syringe bearing hand and twisted the entire arm violently backwards, bending his wrist far back. He screeched in pain as a nasty crack echoed.

Gasps of shock rippled through the room as she pulled the man unmercifully by the broken arm and tossed him into his fellow doctors. Jack and Akiza remained still watching carefully. Crow took advantage of her distraction, darting forward as only a Satellite native could and seizing her left wrist in a firm but gentle grip in a hold that he learned after gaining too many bruises.

Despite her attempts to throw him off, an immediate reaction took place. The comforting, light green, blue and yellow of Crow's aura flecked with traces of crimson streamed from his soul blessing mark in his mind's eye to cover the black aura surrounding her arm. The black aura flared angrily, trying to consume Crow's aura but with a noise like a shriek it dispersed as both Suzume's and Crow's aura overwhelmed it. Suzume didn't seem to notice, sweeping her leg under Crow's forcing him to let go as he crashed on the floor.

"Kuso!" Akiza darted forward to help him, expertly deflecting Suzume's attacks with her sixth sense in play.

"Chitta, yameru Aki-chan," Crow hopped back to his feet, waving Jack away. Suzume watched them curiously for a moment, relaxing her stance for the first time as her eyes slowly cleared of the fog and her other opened. She looked puzzled.

"Are you going to stop attacking us now?" Crow asked, smiling as he slowly walked towards her so he stood directly before her. His tone made it sound like a joke.

She blinked, swaying on her feet unsteadily. "Kar---Karasu-nii-kun?" And then with a soft moan, she fell forward in a dead faint.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Comments: Is it just me or are the Japanese using English words more and more? I started typing this right after I posted the last Sign but, picture searching, video games, my younger brother, disagreements with Mom, being dragged to Ikea to be a packhorse and more disagreements over the hated washing dishes chore and the capture of the family laptop served as successful distractions until today July 1st when I made it to the library who has one computer without a time-limit! WORD COUNT 2,674 how short.**

**Translations Notes: Karasu means Crow in Japanese according to Naruto.**

**Kuso--Damn**

**Chitta, yameru, Aki-chan.--No, stop Aki-chan**

**Aki-chan--Akiza's nickname. Aki means bright or something like that.**

**Ojii-Grandfather**

_Danni Lea informs me I had a translation mix-up. Imoutoto is little sister. Outoto is little brother. Thanks for the warning! And for reviewing!_

_Story Comments:_

_Crow--Uh…could you tell me how the hell does she know my name? ( confused)_

_Me-- How should I know?_

_Crow--You're the author, aren't you?!_

_Me--That's true. Anyway, you were mean to lock Ken in the closet. Are you going to forget about him?_

_Crow--NO!_

_Me--Sure you won't…. and don't worry! All will be revealed and explained! Bit by torturous bit… He, he, he…_

_Crow--You're even weirder than Drake. Where'd he come from anyway?_

_Me--You tell me! And I hope all my beloved readers liked the shocking quick update! (Mothers are another one of the writer's worst enemies…Please review! I like all the favs and story alerts but review wouild be nice to! What do you think of the story!? PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Apology

News

This fic is being discontinued. Wah! I'm sorry all you great people who reviewed and put this on your alerts pages but I have tragically lost my obsession for 5D's and feel no inspiration to continue it. I may be inspired one day and revive this story in a modified format but that day is not today. Again my deepest apologies but thank you loyal readers.

As a result I'm considering a fic that crosses over 5D's with another fav show of mine that has managed to survive being an obsession.

Again thank you for all your support.


End file.
